ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Taylor Detective Part 16 - Merlock's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) Transcript: * (Shadow of the Mousetrap) * Merlock (off-screen): You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was... (on-screen): trying to decide on the most appropriate method (cut to Max and Rex Tied Up) for your demise. * (Dijon Sets the Trap Up) * Merlock (off-screen): Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, (on-screen) I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all. Marvelous isn't it? But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this. * (Dijon is on the Record Player) * Merlock (off-screen): First, a sprightly tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. (Cut to the Trap) And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until-- * (Cut Back to Max and Rex) * Merlock: Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! * (Cut to Anvil) * Merlock: Splat! * (Rex Gasps) * Merlock: And so ends the short undistinguished career of (Cut to a Sad Max) Max Taylor. * Rex Owen: You're despicable. * Merlock: Yes. * (Dijon Laughs) * Merlock: Everything's ready, Dijon? * Dijon: All set, Boss. * (Merlock Looks at the Present and Laughs Sinisterly): Oh, this is wicked. So delightfully wicked! Mr. Ketchum, * (Ash Gasps) * Merlock: let me congratulate on this superb piece of craftsmanship. * (Bonnie is in the Bottle) * Merlock: See what you can do with the proper motivation? (Laughs) * (Ash is Scared) * (Beagle Boys Get Prepared) * Merlock: You all know the plan. * Beagle Boys: Right, Professor. * (Shenzi Meows and Walks Off) * Merlock (off-screen): It was my fond hope (on-screen) to stay and witness your final scene. But you were 15 minutes late, and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. * (Rex is Stunned) * Merlock: Now, you will remember to smile (cut to the Camera) for the camera, won't you? * (Max is Still Sad) * Merlock (off-screen): Hmm? Say "Cheese." (Chuckles) * Rex Owen: You fiend! * Merlock: Sorry, chubby. You should've chosen your friends more carefully. * (Rex is Shocked) * (Record Plays "Goodbye So Soon") * (Airplane Moves) * Merlock (on-record): Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime? * (Dijon is Pedaling) * Merlock: Adieu. Auf wiedersehen. Arrivederci. Farewell. * (Cut to Far Away Trap) * Merlock: Hmm. Bye-bye, Max. * (Merlock Flies and Heads for Buckingham Palace) * (Record Still Plays) * (Metal Ball is There) * (Bonnie Looks Through the Bottle) * Rex Owen: W-W-What did he mean "an engagement at Buckingham Palace"? * Max Taylor: Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? (off-screen to Rex) The queen's in danger and the empire's doomed. * Rex Owen: The queen?! * (Cut to Buckingham Palace) * (Inside Buckingham Palace Serena Gets Ready) * (Guards Get Pulled Away) * (Shadows Come By) * Shadow: Psst. Over here. Come on, over here. * (Serena Humming) * (Knock at Door) * (Serena Stops): Hmm. Come in! * Burger: Uh, beggin' your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in order of your jubilee. * Serena: A present? Oh, how wonderful. Oh, I just adore jubilees. * Dijon: Here you are, sweetheart. * Serena: Have you been with us long? "To our beloved queen. This gift we send, as her 60 year rein comes to an end"? * (They Open the Present) * (A Blurred Up Picture of Serena is Seen) * Serena: How extraordinary. * (The Mechanical Serena Pumps Up) * (Serena Gasps) * (The Mechanical Serena Chases After Serena) * Serena: Goodness gracious! * (Beagle Boys Laugh) * (The Mechanical Serena Stops Chasing) * (Serena Looks Shocked) * Merlock: Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? * Serena: Merlock! Guards, seize this despicable creature! * (Dijon Laughs) * Merlock: Guards, seize this-- * Mechanical Serena: --despicable creature. (Laughs) * (Merlock Laughing) * Serena: Ohh! How dare you! * Merlock: Take her away. (Rings the Bell) * Serena: Let go of me, you ruffians! * (Merlock is Pleased) * Dijon (off-screen): Move along, honey. * Serena (off-screen): You fiends! Traitors! * (Mechanical Serena is Delighted) Gallery: Max and rex schoked.jpg Great-taylor detective do on muisc player.jpg Great-mouse-detective-merlock presents.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye